


I Do

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [22]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Null-Bot of the Bride, maybe non-con?, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bob proposes and Dot says yes. This is what happens in the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I need to make a few notes here about this piece.
> 
> 1) The usual spiel for any story in this series. It's extremely old and written when I was about 17 so circa 2000-01.
> 
> 2) This is the first piece of smut I ever wrote. Ever. And my knowledge of sex at the time was painfully limited to bad romance novels. 
> 
> 3) I wrote this after the episode aired, but before the follow up episode that revealed one of the Bobs was actually Megabyte aired. So I had no idea I'd essentially just written that Dot had sex with Megabyte until the following week and was none too happy about it. (Sorry to all the Dot/Megabyte shippers out there.)
> 
> 4) I'm not even going to beat around the bush here. This fic is bad in so many ways. I don't even know where to start. The terminology I used, for instance, was just... Ugh. You have no idea how much I cringed reading this story again.
> 
> So why am I posting it? Well, the whole point of this series is to show me as well as my readers how far I've come as a writer. I'd like to think I've made quite a bit of improvement, but I can't just showcase only the good stories from that time period of my life. Therefore, I'm sharing the bad as well. 
> 
> Have no fear, this one is by far the worst of the lot. In my opinion anyway. And there are only a few more works to come after this one.

“Marry me, Dot, and we’ll be together for all time.” His brown eyes bored into the depths of her core, showing all the love and affection he felt for her.

 

Dot Matrix couldn’t help but think she had to be the luckiest woman in the entire Net. “Oh, Bob…” She felt tears in her eyes as she kissed the guardian again, trying to express her joy and happiness. After all the pain, she could finally feel relief and it was pure heaven.

 

Bob wrapped his arms around her, opening his mouth and running his tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to go a little further. She granted it by opening her mouth to him and their tongues caressed each other while their hands did the same.

 

The guardian moaned into her mouth and his kiss became urgent. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of the taste of her. Dot returned the kiss, matching his fervor and running her fingers through his silicon hair.

 

He moved her back against the desk, then leaned her back until she was lying on it, all the while never removing his mouth from hers. His hands traced lightly down her body, starting at her shoulders then moving to her sides, his mouth eventually following. Bob placed featherlight kisses down Dot’s neck and the Command.com moaned.

 

His hands reached the swell of her hips and he caressed her as he started nibbling on the skin of her neck. Dot responded by moving her hands across his strong back and rubbing her legs against his. Bob growled lightly at the contact and bit her neck a little harder, leaving a mark. The guardian’s hands wandered upward again, this time stopping just at the sides of Dot’s breasts, his fingers tracing light patterns, but not going further than that.

 

Once again, his brown eyes looked into her violet ones and she could see the warring emotions: love was prominent, but she saw something else there that she knew was mirrored in her own...desire. His breathing was heavy as he spoke, “Dot, I don’t think I can hold back…”

 

Her own breathing was labored as she tried to find some type of control but she knew it was a losing battle. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Just as she knew he obviously felt the same. Dot smiled lightly and cupped his face in her hands. “Then don’t hold back.” She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him hungrily, showing the guardian her desire.

 

The only thing Bob could think was that this had to be a dream come true as one of his hands moved up and clicked Dot’s icon. Her clothing format retracted and for the first time he saw her gorgeous body revealed to him. He inhaled sharply as he looked and then removed his clothing format as well, needing to feel her skin against his.

 

Dot had a similar reaction when Bob removed his icon and placed both it and hers on the desk next to them. She saw the way his muscles moved as he moved their icons out of the way and she felt moisture between her legs at the thought of what was soon to come.

Bob rested his body on hers, balancing himself on his arms and kissed her gently, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his. He moved down to her neck again, trailing kisses and then he reached her breasts. Bob used his tongue to lick around the edge of one breast, his manhood hardening even more when she moaned and arched her back.

 

He did the same to her other breast, then took the nipple in his mouth. He suckled her and used his hand to lightly pinch the nipple on the other one, twisting it a little and making her moan even more.

 

“Bob...please…” She didn’t think she could take much more of this.

 

“Be patient, baby,” he whispered, then kissed down her stomach until he reached the curly thatch of dark green hair hiding her womanhood. He parted her lips with his hands and buried his face in her warmth, rubbing her clit with his tongue.

 

Dot cried out and bucked her hips against his mouth, needing the feel of this. He ravaged her with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on her treasure. Bob used one of his arms to hold her hips down and inserted two fingers into her, moving them in and out in a steady rhythm as he drank freely of her essence.

 

She didn’t think she could take any more of this. Dot whimpered, trying to impale herself on his fingers, but couldn’t because of his arm restraining her hips. “Oh User…” she moaned, her hands clenching into fists.

 

Bob knew she was close to climaxing as he moved his fingers faster, then suddenly removed them, making her groan in frustration. He moved atop her once again and kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself. His erection pressed against her wet femininity and he knew he had to take her now or he would go completely random.

 

Dot gasped as she felt the head of his cock enter her, then moaned as he sheathed himself completely inside of her. He stopped for a moment to enjoy just being with her like this, then started thrusting slowly, moving in and out of her.

 

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to take him in deeper and he increased his speed. Bob moved faster and harder, the feeling of her slick heat on his manhood almost maddening. He took both her hands and pinned them down above her head with one of his, the other holding her hips down as he thrust harder into her warmth, making her scream in ecstasy.

 

Bob claimed her mouth again in a searing kiss, moving with wild abandon and wanting this to last forever. He broke away from her mouth and felt his own climax approaching, but he wanted her to come first. The hand holding her hips down moved to her warmth and rubbed her clit furiously as he continued thrusting into her. He was rewarded with her scream of pleasure as Dot climaxed. He gave a few more hard thrusts then reached his own climax, releasing his code into her as he cried her name, then collapsed on top of her.

 

The two sprites lay there as the aftershocks of their passion wore off and their breathing returned to normal, then Bob kissed Dot gently, loving her even more and feeling completely at peace knowing she would be his for the rest of their processing just as he would always be hers. “I love you, Dot.”

 

She smiled and caressed his face with her hands. “I love you too, Bob.” No matter what happened, they were going to be together.


End file.
